Happy Birthday
by AimeMoiToujours
Summary: Just a short, kinda drabble thing. NOTE: No actual characters. Up to your imagination. But here are some suggestions. Ichigo :) Rukia. Naruto :) Hinata. Misaki :) Usui. Gray :) Lucy. Haruhi :) Tamaki.


_Hello universe :) _

_This is kinda, umm truthfully I don't know what. It's just something that I wanted to write out._

_It's was my birthday and this is kinda my day in short. :)_

_So, I'm just going to put in a bunch of weird tags. You can put in whoever you'd like as the characters, I guess :) _

_Haha. Yeah.. So. Umm._

_XOXO_

_Amour_

* * *

For the past week she was dreading this day. As everyday passed, the seconds, minutes and hours bringing her closer,the more she dreaded it. It was a feeling at the pit of her stomach that she couldn't ignore. Her birthday was coming up. She hated birthdays. They were overrated and people made big deals about them even though there was nothing really special about it. They would get all hyped up and in turn get you hyped up until you're so excited about that one day that will pass by in a matter of hours and it'll be like nothing even happened.

She wasn't always like this, of course. She too loved birthdays once upon a time. But that time had gone and she knew just how senseless these people were being. She hated the fact that someone remembering her birthday would make her feel happier than she should, just because other people tell her that it means she special to_ that person_. She hated how she, even though she didn't want to admit it, had been waiting for this day to come just to see if _he_ remembered. And the reason she dreaded it was worst of all. She knew_ he_ wouldn't.

And the day finally came. She woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing with an urgency near her head as she fought the urge to kick it away and drown herself between the heavy quilts again. Following her daily routine, she brushed, got dressed, found her mom singing to herself in the kitchen as she whipped up some breakfast for her and sat down to eat. he mom wished her and she tried her best to smile. She must have managed it since her mom went back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her father, who came staggering out of his bedroom, still half asleep. He wished her good morning and walked into the kitchen.

Maybe it was a little sign from the universe that all guys were the same. Even her father forgot. All the same, she walked to school, being stopped every few minutes by people who probably found out it was her birthday last night on their Facebook notifications. She smiled and thanked them and continued on her way, finally catching up with her few close friends. They walked by her, obviously having forgotten it was her birthday and went off to greet some other people. It didn't really bother her. Well actually, it did. But she wouldn't ever let anyone know, of course. She sat down in her seat in class chatting with a bunch of friends who actually remembered her birthday and bought presents for her. Not that she liked presents. It was just the fact that someone remembered that got her happy.

Those friends of hers who had forgotten suddenly busted into the room screaming her name and wishing her a happy birthday. She thanked them as they chattered off about how sorry they were that they had forgotten. They said they were embarrassed that he had been the one to remind them. She blushed. He was the one who reminded her supposed best friends that it was her birthday. The more she thought about it, the redder she got. Her friends laughed at her.

That day, he got her a gift, and blushed as he handed it to her. She blushed an equally crimson shade as they spoke for not more than a few seconds. but those few seconds were enough to make her happy. She even forgot about_ him_ for a while. She knew she was cruel. She knew how much he loved her, but she loved that_ other person. That person _who forgot about her the moment she changed schools and left the city. She probably loved_ him_ from the moment she met_ him,_ but for him it was a brief misinterpretation of_ his_ own feelings. She knew that. She knew, but she couldn't let_ him_ go. And she hated herself for it.

Surely enough, the day went by without a word from him. She was, least to say, upset. Not that she expected _him_ to actually remember of course. It was just the whole overrated-ness of the whole day that kind of got her hopes up a little. And she knew she'd be crushed by it later. So she decided maybe she should let it go. And so she did. Well, she tried. So, she went to bed early that day, the sheer weight of the heartbreak and realization crushing her and smoldering her into her sheets made her actually fall asleep.

And the day passed by.

Nearly.

At 12:59 her phone rang. She was ready to murder whoever it was who managed to wake her just when she fell asleep. She picked up.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you.."

And she couldn't stop herself from crying.


End file.
